


Might, Magic & You

by shokugeeky



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, fluff?, gusley, idk - Freeform, mastery code who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokugeeky/pseuds/shokugeeky
Summary: Never would have he expected that the weight in his heart would suddenly send him afloat, but he totally expected it would be her making him feel this way. Gusion could swear that he had found his perfect combination. It was might. It was magic. It was her. (GusLey fanfic. Protecting GusLey at all costs, despite the fact that he's engaged in Gwen's lore. Don't mind me, just someone wanting to prove a worthless point lol)





	1. the blade follows my heart

The Paxley family has remained faithful into using their powers in settling disputes. They have strictly believed in their abilities to claw the out of the evil chasing them. Wielding and dealing with bloodlust runs unacceptable to their perspective. The people respected their gargantuan name to the Magical City. Thus, tradition falls and passes through generations.

 

Gusion, on the other hand, thought otherwise. He was one to divert and thought that the extent of their magical hands were beyond what they believed. He was able to integrate weaponry into his light, and has manipulated them to establish his very own method. The Paxley family has not been informed at the time that he had his own ways, and he had planned to prove his abilities at his rite of passage.

 

As the bandits then came to tackle him, he proceeded with the act. He sent his swords flying about in unsightly speed, and took them down in domino as broke the limits and showed the prowess of his short swords. He dashed through every single enemy that came his way. The blades danced in a threatening fashion, it bemused the crowd. As the number of bandits came to zero, all the select people who viewed were amazed. Unfortunately, the Paxley family had their words readied and they did not hesitate to fire them at Gusion.

 

“You insolent child! Have you had any idea on how troublesome would it be if you injured any innocent soul with your knives? Rid them this instant!” Gusion’s mother raged on him. The people at the event looked their way. They’d think Gusion wasn’t the most reverent to his family, but they knew that Gusion’s intentions were as pure as the Paxleys.

 

“I refuse.”

 

“You refuse?!”

 

“I refuse.”

 

“You are aware that the Paxley family has put disputes into their magical hands, and it has done a great job on keeping our family at peace. Your swords ruin just that.” His mother didn’t hold back, and so did he.

 

“And you are aware that your ways won’t always work if no one goes upfront, right?”

 

“You are rather defiant of our allies. I demand you rid those swords.”

 

“Only the courageous survive. I refuse.”

 

“Alright, then two things are set for you. You will abandon that style of yours and remain a Paxley, or you leave with your gruesome ways and hone them somewhere else.”

 

Gusion’s mother has successfully stirred up drama in such a supposed celebratory gathering, and the room was split on thoughts. His heart could only speak for him as he was about to spill his decision.

 

“Your surname is yours. It has nothing to do with me.” Gusion declared. He dashed out the room, expelling himself from the scene, and from his family. He had actually saw this coming, and had packed out a few pairs of clothing from their mansion. As everybody could not continue having fun out of the event, they took their leave. Gusion’s brothers and sisters approached him as he packed his bags on his room. All of them weren’t thrilled about having to lose a brother, and were regretful as to why they had a brother who dared oppose the family tradition.

 

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing, genius?” His sister Giselle questioned, trying to close his cabinet as he takes off the clothes he owns and places them in his luggage.

“Leaving. Didn’t I just say that your surname had nothing to do with me?”

 

“You’re being ridiculous, retard. Just apologize or work your magic. I don’t think mom’s going to be happy about this.” Garnet, his older brother, tried his most subtle words to make him realize that it was a ridicule he even conspired to make a leave. They knew Gusion would make it out alive because of his independence, but he wasn’t considering that they shared the same blood.

 

“Well, I’m sticking to my words. And swords. If you think otherwise, I don’t think I mind. For all I know, I’m doing this so I’d protect you all when the time comes. I’ll be out. Don’t worry about me. I’ll just write you guys.” Gusion told them with so much ease, that it bothered them because of the delirium of what he was about to do.

 

“To hell with you! Don’t you know what you’re leaving? You’re leaving so much. You’re leaving us. You’re leaving… what about Gwen? What about your engagement?” Giselle snapped Gusion out of his trance. It got Gusion thinking for quite a while, but his heart has decided that it was hopeless to tell him to stay. He saw no heavier reason to ever contradict the process of his growth, and his blade followed his heart, making him cling onto it. He had strong belief in the extent of his power. _ _But Gwen. What about Gwen? How do I even face her?__ The thing that came to mind was the recent interaction that they had. Gwen told her to do his best. Gwen told her to try and love magic because he was made for it.

 

“So? Have you tried? Have you tried your powers of light?” Guinevere asked while they strolled around the Magic Academy. Gusion was hesitant to say no, seeing that smile that he deemed as his weakness. He didn’t find the courage to take his internal truth out yet, so he appeased Gwen and told him what she wanted to hear.

 

“Yes. I still need some more practice, though.”

 

“I know you love those swords. Be well at them, too. That’s your forte, I know. Do what you can. I know you’ll rock either way.” __How could I not when you tell me those?__

__

“Thanks. You too. I know you’re the best. Keep it up there, at the top.” Gusion replied, feeling a bit nerved from how she was so reassuring, at the same time being terrified that she would hate him that he didn’t want to capitalize on his magic. He thought at the time, he could never take that smile off her face. Much more the passion in her words, when he knew that Gwen was the one he’d end up with. Their families have talked into having the two get together, and they could not help but cooperate.

 

“Oh, I know I’ll be keeping it up with you right there.” __Don’t make me feel this way. You could act so sweet, but I think you’re not even thinking about me. Either way, you won’t want me. I might be a little too hard-headed for you. Needless to say, Garnet likes you. My brother likes you. Oh well.__

__

When Gusion headed home after this conversation, Garnet graced his sight. He asked persistently about why he went home late. Right as Garnet assumed, Gusion did hang out with Gwen. Garnet went to cheer him up but Gusion didn’t buy the act.

 

“Late, I see. You’ve had your fun with Gwen, eh?”

 

“Oh, stop it. Don’t act like that.” Gusion knew from the way his brother told the words that he was a bit pained. For all he knew, he was willing to pawn Gwen off if it meant making his brother happy. He’d be lying if he said Gwen wasn’t a lovable lady, but he apparently found his miniscule soft feelings to be impossibly reciprocated because there was more to the both of them than their relationship. Gwen was spent on learning new things by the book of magic, while he wanted to rid of the book at all costs and make the name Gusion shine through his blades.

 

“Well, what could I do. It’s you. Not me.” Garnet didn’t beat around the bush, and told him directly the disappointment of the situation. It was beyond their control.

“We’ll see.” Gusion had the events planned ahead, and he was only down to surprise his clan by being their own opposition. It was already out there that he’s thought about it, but not thoroughly. As much as he wanted to stay for his siblings, for his family, for Gwen, the reason he had to leave was himself. __I did my best but I just can’t do with only magic in my hands. Gwen. I’m sorry. I’m leaving.__

__

“Tell her I’m sorry.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Gusion!” Garnet pulled him and tried to break his trance. Gusion was unstoppable, and nothing held him back. He swore to make the skies his home, and he swore to follow the moon and see where it takes him.

 

“Sorry.” A word was all he could say to explain that he wasn’t going to change his mind at any moment. He was ready for a rebrand. With Garnet’s hand holding out empty, Gusion had set foot outside the Paxley mansion’s gates. Gusion no longer held the name, the engagement, he solely held his blades. Only time could tell what was in store.

 

For months, he has freelanced through the Land of Dawn, hopping from swordsman to swordsman looking to be an apprentice. No one of them took him in, as they’ve no belief that a noble of a magic family would dare deal with weaponry. He slammed himself place through place and found no home of permanence. His vagabond fate did not deter him either way; he should have been aware of the consequences he was to face when stepping foot outside the Paxley household. Gwen wringed to his mind once in a while, wondering if she ever thought about him while he was absent from the Magic Academy for a long time. He wondered if Garnet may have been a helping hand to her and things went his way. As time flew, he became mindless of it. Heartless, to be more specific. He trained himself to be his own savior. He entirely rebranded himself and became Gusion, one of the aspiring heroes in the Land of Dawn.

 

In due time, Gusion was an in-demand assassin. All the swordsmen who despised him bowed to his skills. As fate was not too harsh, he finally found friends who were invulnerable in the battlefield but was good to people. He found Lancelot, his childhood friend who became a scion of the Regina family. Odette, the Swan princess, was Lancelot’s lover who took in charge of Lancelot’s rebranding. As Odette found him slain from his rather arrogant past, she purified him with the love they shared. Needless to say, Lancelot was unaware of the events that went through the Baroque household back at home. He wasn’t aware of the status of her sister’s engagement because he’s out a lot to serve the Regina family. Neither did Gusion mind that Lancelot was Gwen’s brother. Gusion had the past all washed, and took Lancelot as a new person as he was. After all, time made its moves. Much to his surprise, Lancelot was actually sent by the government of the Land of Dawn to tell him he’s bound to be one of the Heroes.

 

“So, I heard you’ve flew your way out of the magic world. I heard you stood your ground and bladed your way through here.” Lancelot first told him.

 

“Impressed from what you’ve heard? Be ready to be impressed with what you’ll see.” Gusion stated proudly, earning quite the unexpected respect from Lancelot.

 

“It’s really been a while, Gusion. I can’t blame you. Magic’s yet to be fun. You’re shameless. I believe you. I guess there’s just a need to cut to the chase. The Land of Dawn wants you to be one of the Heroes. You’re set to start training tomorrow.”

 

“About time. Just kidding, really?” Gusion was enthralled to hear about it, and Lancelot & Odette could only feel the same by Gusion’s contagious sly smile. He hasn’t smiled genuinely in a long while, and he built his heart to be untouched through time.

 

“Yes. How about you get your ass moving and carry your stuff because I’m your assigned roommate in the Hero heights, eh?”

 

“Sounds cool. Thanks, Lance.” He retreated to his semi-permanent place, and he swore to only have great things ahead. Little did he know that the greatest light of his life was to grace him earlier than expected.

 

\----end----

 

This is a GusLey fanfic. Bear with the bias heheh. Stay tuned, slay them all!


	2. weird, i see the world the best with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they meet the first time at the top lane.

Tragedies don’t always hold your will of living to ground zero, it sometimes further ignites the fiery resolve in your heart. Lesley has remained the living proof of this, ever since the Vance household has entrusted their safety to her hands. Her soul has found a new one to guard, for whom she was willing to allot the protection she vowed to her family. As startling as keeping a mage genius down is, Harley’s growth was as significant as his well-being. Soon enough, her bullets have assisted the magical endeavors of her brother and their names have vowed to taunt any enemy hurting the safety of the Vance’s trouble child. Nonetheless, her nature did not negate the fact that she was of purity and courage, enthralling everyone who does meet her; her passion was so burning ablaze she has captured the wielder of the Holy Blade into her light.

 

It was the first day of Training in the Heroes’ Grounds. Lesley was also a new recruit, thrilled to do amazing things with her precious brother. As she believed she was only meant to put Harley to safety, the Land of Dawn thought otherwise and saw her potential to be an asset for the Land of Dawn. She was slow but secure; she was a spawn made to kill whoever dares hurt her brother. As she was classified as an marksman/assassin, her first schedule assigned her to the Assassin section because her abilities would be most capitalized as a long ranged assassinator.

 

She walked through the grounds and traversed her way through the battlefield. The minions were mobilized, and the A.I. creatures from the Abyss have been spawned. Lesley’s asset was taunting the spawns through her range, and they would run off easily by her pull on the rifle. As the training was about to start, she put on her eye patch to make her aiming more precise.

 

Meanwhile, Gusion entered the grounds ready to take down anything on his way. He swore to be the best, and beat the best. He counted his blades to make sure he’d put on his show, and twirled the spare to keep him entertained and ready if a sneak attack ever comes up. As the mock battle begun, he went to man the top lane. As he walked through the lane, he found something bothersome. He felt someone with stealth walk behind him. He looked back to see if a spawn dared creep up behind him. He was ready to rock his dagger when the stealth was deactivated. Lesley suddenly graced his sight, leaving him breathless. Thrilled that he had to share a lane with someone, he didn’t expect to be taken aback by how relaxed her demeanor was. Not aware that he has stared too long, Lesley decided to mutter a word.

 

“Excuse me, is something wrong?”

 

“Oh, nothing. I, hi. You’re…”

 

“Sharing the lane with you. I’m a long-range assassin, so I’ve been told to share a lane with someone who goes upfront.”

 

“Oh. Cool.” Gusion was wordless, but then he couldn’t keep being distracted because the spawns were approaching. Gusion was fired up to show Lesley what he’s disposed on his arsenal, and he had done a good job at impressing her. Whilst pulling the trigger, she could sense the flying daggers from her peripherals, and she swore that this assassin was different from the others. She couldn’t freeze the time to count the swords he threw and summoned back. She felt enthralled watching the show he put up, but then again, she also had to keep her eyes on the prize. When Gusion has killed the other one, Gusion couldn’t chase the other spawn who was at a near death.

 

“It’s getting away, damn it.” Gusion could only watch as the spawn ran away, when Lesley took her rifle and activated her ultimate snipe to lock the enemy down and take the spawn into her hands. She fired four continuous surefire bullets, taking the enemy to its death. As Lesley pulled the trigger, Gusion took time to witness the prowess of her range. __How about she make me within her range?__

 

“Cool..” Gusion failed to suppress his amazement at the moment, making Lesley at the very least flustered inside. Aside from his lightining speed, the undeniable fact was that Gusion was good-looking. His features were just perfectly blended. Her first impression was that he was indeedly a lucky guy who felt like a noble from a family.

 

“Likewise.” She could only return the compliment, making Gusion ache for more spawns to kill. As the time came for teamfight alongside Lancelot, Zilong and Karina, they all served as tanks to Lesley as she attacked from the back. One by one, they went for the kill and took the spawns down.  Zilong and Lancelot had just slain the lord, and were suggested to rest for a while and recall. Gusion was on half, Karina was invincible, and Lesley was still on full HP. As the three ran through the final stage, Lesley’s eye patch loosened and fell to the ground. As the spawns appeared in front of their eyes, Lesley suddenly noticed that she was seeing things on full scope. She couldn’t look directly into one enemy, and she was worried for a while that it would affect her aiming. She had done things successfully with her eyepatch. Seeing that she was a bit off when the enemies were approaching, Gusion had to ask what went wrong.

 

“Hey, you seem down. What’s the problem?”

 

“My eyepatch. I lost it when we were running here.” Lesley responded, feeling crestfallen that her performance would be affected even though her prowess usually rises at the late game. Gusion knew what she was capable of at this point of the battle, and he was sure she was going to use the lord as her tank. However, aiming was very important, making Gusion think of solutions in a fly. He’d thought of a crazy idea that would totally tarnish her first impression, but he proceeded to do it anyway. He recalled from later whether her covered eye was her left or right. When he remembered that her left one was covered, he caressed her face from the back and made his left hand cover her left eye. She was caught off guard with the startling warmth that graced her sweaty face, thus making her panic all the more because the spawns were not getting any further.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Well, I know your aiming is important, and you lost your eye patch so, here. Don’t worry about me. I can send my swords flying back and forth.” Gusion told her while still having a gentle lock at her left eye.

 

“Oh, you don’t need to. Go upfront. I’ll manage.”

 

“I insist. I’m already doing it, so don’t mind me. Just go send your bullets and kill them all.” Gusion denied her resistance, leaving Lesley with no choice but to cooperate. A thing she won’t admit was the pulse she acquired when he did this, and she only felt inspired to make the spawns die with just one bullet. With Karina manning the other spawns, Lesley took the others down and easy with the help of Gusion’s magical swords. They’ve successfully completed the first training, and the remaining battles they would fight would be of ease from there on. By the end of the battle, Gusion eased Lesley by taking his left hand from her eye to her shoulder, giving her a pat on her performance.

 

“Damn. You’re good.” Gusion says whole-heartedly.

 

“Well, I knew you were itching to go upfront. Strange enough, you opted to be my human eyepatch.” Lesley replies, still bewildered by his gesture.

 

“I felt the need to. Don’t mind me.”

 

“If you insist. Thanks.” Lesley had been grateful for her strangest battle encounter so far, and she knew her endeavors with the guy weren’t gonna end soon. He felt it coming as well that she was soon to be his ally in range, making her impulsively state his name without her asking.

 

“Gusion.” He twirled his dagger in the air to signify that he was reaching out for her. She soon complied, taking her time to examine him. When she felt like she had locked her eyes onto him too much, she impulsively introduced herself as well.

 

“Lesley.”

 

“Nice meeting you.”

 

“Likewise. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll find my eyepatch-”

 

“Do you need help?” Gusion, in strange willingness, felt the need to be by her side. She wasn’t one to drive away a persistent guy. __He could volunteer to act as an eyepatch, might as well be willing to find one with me.__

 

“You insist, so do as you please.”

 

They traverse the Assassin Grounds together, walking through to find Lesley’s asset tool. As they went, they’ve conversed about the basic information they could provide each other, as they found each other seemingly trustworthy.

 

“So, your brother is Harley Vance. I’ve encountered him from the Academy. He’s a genius.”

 

“Yeah. He’s really hard to tone down, though. He’s got a love for mischief.” Lesley replies, lurking more into what she has known of her brother.

 

“What’s wrong with the love for adventure?” Gusion questioned, seeing from Harley the principles he believed himself.

 

“None. To be quite honest with you, it didn’t ease me that he was itching to be here at the Land of Dawn. I followed him, and I saw that he grew from going from his own. So, I love it that he got to learn. I’ll just be there for him to protect.” Gusion has saw the hint of passion in the way she spoke, learning much about her pure and genuine heart at the moment. He swore he trained his heart to be hardened, but such is the work of Lesley that could turn all his opinions around.

 

“Well, I’m an outlaw to the eyes of my family. I kinda wandered off for a long time in here before I crawled my way into this battleground.” Gusion sounded defeated, making Lesley a bit worried from his tone.

 

“Why aren’t you proud of it?”

 

“Why should I be?”

 

“Well, if it’s within your control to make room for your own growth, I don’t think you’re in the wrong. You’ve worked hard to master the swords you’re holding right now, and they can’t just take that away from you.” With her lines, Gusion found the immediate comfort from a stranger. Never did he knew that as a stray dog, he still kind of seeked for a little bit of care. Of course, having his pride erase that, he wasn’t going to let the immediate feeling rule over him. Yet. He found her eyepatch and reached it out to her, and they start walking their way out of the map.

 

“Wow, there are still people like you. Good for this world. You’re amazing, all the same.” Gusion couldn’t help but express his most indirect gratitude to her respect for his prowess.

 

“I have to be.” Lesley could only agree from the thought of them tackling on the Land of Dawn together, side by side.

 

“To more battles.” Gusion leveled his hands to earn a celebratory handshake from the woman, which has been responded to quite quickly. As his hand held hers, he could only be more curious to know what it felt like intertwined.

 

“Let’s kick ass together.” Lesley replies, signifying a leave when they’ve reached the battleground gate. As a red river of hair fades away from Gusion’s sight, he was again aware of the feeling of what it felt like to have a friend.

 

-epilogue-

 

_As Gusion stepped out of the grounds, Lancelot and Odette approached him, seemingly waiting for the Holy Blade so that they could have dinner at the Plaza._

_“What took you so long?” His roommate asked._

_“Ah, nothing.” Gusion gave a sly smile with the smallest hint of rose tinting his cheeks._

_“It seems like that nothing has made you happy. I wonder if it’s that girl.” Lancelot says, deducing from what he has seen Gusion do at the battlefield awhile back._

_“Oh, you’ve went one day through this training ground and you’ve already seen someone? Cool. Who is it, honey?” Odette’s curiosity sparked._

_“Well, there was this long-range assassin who lost her eyepatch on the run at late game. So, this dude right here covered her left eye with his hand and let his swords fly with the other hand.” Lancelot reports, making Gusion a bit uneasy from the teasing._

_“That’s really sweet. Could this be the sister of that Vance kid? I’m in the same schedule as him.” Odette asks._

_“Yeah. Dagger’s boy got moves.”_

_“Needless. I don’t do such trivial things.” Still having a toughened front, Gusion tried to put himself in a pedestal. He wasn’t ready to love. While Gusion thought so, Lancelot thought otherwise. He knew things would get interesting from there on._

_“We’ll see.”_

 

-me trying to put account gusion's story in the game to connect it and lead him to lesley. sad, but trying. keep being fed & achieve your savages!


End file.
